Lie Detector
by Monigue
Summary: The gang finds an ancient and powerful sword with an interesting affect on all their little group. This blade happens to have a strong disliking of dishonesty... (FINI)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Happy?  
  
AN: This idea came to me a while ago. It's gonna be really, really fun to write. so keep an eye out for this story. The Awkwardness files aren't going anywhere, so I decided to take them off.  
  
I just watched the episode were Miroku first appears. Its so funny.  
  
Anywho: The first chapter.  
  
The Find  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome had fought.  
  
As usual.  
  
Inu-yasha lay on his back, staring at the stars.  
  
'Damn this. How come we always do this to each other?' He thought. The grass was wet from the rain the day before, but he didn't care. He needed to think, and this was the position that always seemed to help.  
  
'And why do I always lie in front of her? Telling her that she's a shard detector or that I hate her. damn this.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome curled up into her sleeping bag. Small tears trickled down her cheeks, but no one could see them in the dark of the night.  
  
"Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it." She mumbled, her speech slurred with tears.  
  
She rolled onto her back.  
  
He had told her that he hated her.  
  
She didn't think that it was true, judging from the way that he acted, but.  
  
Still.  
  
It hurt like hell.  
  
If only she could tell him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku sat, twiddling with his prayer beads.  
  
He stared wistfully at the even stars, unaware that three other people were doing the exact same thing at the same time.  
  
His thoughts wandered to their usual subject.  
  
Which happened to be a certain young woman.  
  
A certain very pretty young woman.  
  
Gorgeous, even.  
  
Yes, definitely gorgeous.  
  
But whenever he was around her, those three words just didn't seen to be able to go through his lips.  
  
And his hand seemed to gravitate to bad places.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango stroked Kirara and stared up at the stars.  
  
She had left the lecherous monk with a few bruises, but.  
  
. something still felt incomplete.  
  
Sango felt her face flush slightly.  
  
No there, was nothing she wanted to do.  
  
Was there?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I wish I could tell him/her the truth.' The four teens thought, ironically at the same exact moment.  
  
An ancient blade awoke.  
  
AN: So how do you like it? Part of the idea came from Liar Liar, the movie, too. This is going to be entertaining.  
  
This chapter isn't funny, but the rest will be. 


	2. Inuyasha's experiance: Waking up

Disclaimer: I don't own much. Go away.  
  
AN: Huh. This is going to be fun to write.  
  
Just a note: As powerful as this sword is, it can only really cast it's influence on two people at a time. So be ready.  
  
Inu-yasha's Experience: Waking Up  
  
Inu-yasha rolled over.  
  
He felt cold metal against his side, and froze.  
  
Very quickly he jumped out of the branch that he had been sleeping in down to the ground. He looked up.  
  
Balanced dangerously on one of the branches was a sword. Magical, if the feeling that he was getting from it was right.  
  
.  
  
What the?  
  
He jumped into the branch again, and picked the blade up.  
  
It was magical, all right.  
  
It was powerful, but-  
  
It made him feel odd.  
  
He turned it over. All along the silver metal were tiny runes. They were older than his knowledge went back.  
  
Strange.  
  
Kagome rounded the corner.  
  
Inu-yasha quickly threw the sword into a bush.  
  
For some reason, he felt like she really shouldn't know about the blade.  
  
"Good morning Inu-yasha!" Kagome chirped. So she had forgotten about the argument the night before. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Actually, I had a few strange dreams." Inu-yasha replied.  
  
Now, why did he tell her that?  
  
Especially when knowing what the dreams were about- Inu-yasha struggled to hide a blush.  
  
They always were somewhat the same- it started out with Kagome in him fighting-  
  
And always ended up with one of them kissing the other.  
  
They were becoming more frequent.  
  
"Really? What were they about?" Kagome questioned, moving a little closer.  
  
"Kissing you."  
  
.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Why in hell did he just tell her that?  
  
"Did I say kissing you? I meant-I-ack-ahhhh." Inu-yasha was choking on his words. For some odd reason he just couldn't get an excuse out.  
  
Come on. One little lie. Just to cover his ass.  
  
" I mean-arg-I didn't-ack-it wasn't-" Inu-yasha was bright red, and Kagome was looking at him funny.  
  
Inu-yasha searched for something to say.  
  
"It was a good dream!"  
  
.  
  
Oh, wonderful. He was SO smooth.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Miroku." Okay, so he could say that.  
  
"Why-Inu-yasha. WHAT?" What the hanyou had said was finally sinking in for Kagome. She was turning a light pink shade.  
  
"I'm sorry, the awkwardness is making me want to crawl into a hole and not come out for about twenty years."  
  
Why did he keep saying things like this? He just needed to lie to her.  
  
Wait.  
  
Hadn't he thought about this last night?  
  
Something of a mental snicker flared in his mind.  
  
It had come from the bush.  
  
The sword?  
  
But-how?  
  
He dived into the bushed, retrieved the sword and headed swiftly away from a stuttering and red Kagome.  
  
After all, it was probably the place that he least wanted to be at that moment in time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, he needed some sort of test.  
  
Something to prove that this wasn't just him getting a little too loose tongued for his own good.  
  
He picked a small green leaf off the ground.  
  
All he had to do was lie about the color.  
  
That was all.  
  
Only lie.  
  
"This leaf is r-argggggg-e-g-r-accccckkkkkk" Inu-yasha banged his head into the wall. It was all will power. If he could only just figure out why his mouth wasn't agreeing.  
  
"B-yell-green."  
  
Dammit.  
  
He really couldn't lie.  
  
Miroku sauntered into the clearing.  
  
"I heard you ranting in here, Inu-yasha. What's the matter? Finally cracked?" Miroku questioned, an obnoxious grin on his face.  
  
"I can't lie."  
  
Miroku's grin remained plastered on.  
  
"What do you mean, you can't lie?"  
  
"Just what I said. I'm physically unable to tell a lie."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
" Fine then. Try me. Ask me something I usually lie about."  
  
Miroku's grin got eerily wide. Inu-yasha really wished that he hadn't just made that suggestion.  
  
"What do you really feel about Kagome?"  
  
Inu-yasha turned pink.  
  
"You're a damn bastard."  
  
"I know. Answer the question."  
  
"She's just a shar-arrrrggg. I mean, she's just a frie-eaccckkk. I mean it's not like I have feelings or -aggggg"  
  
Miroku watched Inu-yasha's inner battle, laughter in his eyes.  
  
"I don't -arrrggggg. Damn it. I love her already, are you happy now you bastard?" Inu-yasha spat, and then slumped to the ground.  
  
Damn it. It took a lot of energy to attempt to lie.  
  
Miroku's eyebrow shot up.  
  
"So you really can't lie, can you?"  
  
Inu-yasha shook his head miserably.  
  
Miroku grinned. This was going to be entertaining.  
  
AN: So how do you like it? Poor Inu-yasha, can't lie. Haha.  
  
Inu-yasha: I hate you.  
  
Monigue: Too bad. I love writing this.  
  
Inu-yasha: Bitch.  
  
Monigue: Kagome? Care to do the honors?  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inu-yasha: (Eating dirt.) I hate the world.  
  
Monigue: No worries. Miroku's coming up next.  
  
Inu-yasha: (Evil grin.)  
  
Miroku: Oh shit. 


	3. The other use for sleeves

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long! I had a really busy two weeks.. Sigh.  
  
Anyways, here's the next chapter!  
  
The Other Use for Big Sleeves.  
  
"You know, I really am going to have a lot of fun with this. It's like an early birthday present. Inu-yasha can't lie. Inu-yasha can't lie! Don't you just love the way that that sounds?" Miroku was in heaven imagining all the ways that he could torture the moping half demon.  
  
"No." Inu-yasha reliplied. Damn it. He knew that he shouldn't have told the monk what was wrong with him  
  
Not like he had any choice though.  
  
"What the hell are you screaming about, Miroku?" Sango said, stepping into the clearing.  
  
"Inu-yasha can't lie!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango looked at him strangely.  
  
"What do you mean, he's trying not to lie to anyone or something?" She asked.  
  
"Nope. He's physically unable to lie." Miroku replied, a big grin across his face. He was so happy that he even forgot to grope Sango, who was within range.  
  
"Well how do you know that?"  
  
"I asked him what he felt about Kagome and he said that he loved her!"  
  
"Wow, you really can't lie can you Inu-yasha?" Sango inquired.  
  
The hanyou was too busy beating Miroku who was futiley trying to defend himself to reply. "You're not supposed to tell anyone, dumb ass! Why don't you just announce it to the whole world next? So they can all go and marvel at the hanyou who can't tell a freaking lie!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to tell the whole world." The monk started.  
  
"Well at least there's some good news." Inu-yasha sighed.  
  
"Just Kagome."  
  
"WHAT?! You can't tell KAGOME! That's the worst person that you could've picked-"  
  
"Tell me what?" Kagome asked as she walked into the clearing where her three friends already were.  
  
"That I can't lie." Inu-yasha replied. Damn it.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked, leaning in to look Inu-yasha in the eyes.  
  
"Really really." Inu-yasha replied sarcastically.  
  
"And he wanted to tell you how he really feels about you." Inu-yasha sent the grinning monk a dangerous grin. "How do you really feel, Inu- yasha?"  
  
Damn that monk. Inu-yasha had to react faster than his mouth did.  
  
So, he did the only thing that he could.  
  
"Inu-yasha, why do you have your sleeve shoved in your mouth?"  
  
"E wuve ou."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sango jumped in, attempting to help the hanyou who was being so viciously picked on. "Nothing! Nothing at all. Come on Inu-yasha. Lets go." She grabbed the hanyou's free sleeve and dragged him out of the clearing.  
  
Once they had gotten out of hearing range, Inu-yasha spat out his soggy sleeve.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered.  
  
"No problem. Do you really love Kagome though?"  
  
Inu-yasha turned pink. "Yeah."  
  
"How do I know that you're not li-right. But you know, you can't hide from her all day."  
  
"I can try." Inu-yasha suddenly had an idea. He pulled out the sword that he had been strapped into his belt the whole time.  
  
"Give this to Miroku, will you? Tell him that it's a little thank you from Inu-yasha. Or even better, slip it next to him while he's sleeping. So he'll be surprised."  
  
"What? Why-I'm not going to ask. I'll do it." Sango took the sword from Inu-yasha.  
  
She noticed he was smiling.  
  
It was a very dangerous smile. 


	4. Revenge, Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
AN: I'm sorry that it took so long to get this up. I had relatives over for five days or so, and I couldn't get onto the computer with out a younger cousin looking over my shoulder. And then I discovered that my uncle had screwed up word, so I couldn't work for like a day or so. It's not my fault!!!  
  
BTW, I'm only going to do the boys. Sorry for anyone who wanted to see Kagome and Sango done. But the boys should be plenty entertaining. Heheheh.  
  
Revenge, Sweet Revenge.  
  
Inu-yasha rolled over in the leaves and groaned. He tried the leaf test again and failed. Damn it. Whatever demented control the sword had on him was still there.  
  
He had fallen asleep about a half mile away from the camp, where there was no possibility of Kagome hunting him down.  
  
He had been running from her all of yesterday. It was the only thing that he could think of to do. Until this strange inability to lie wore off, he couldn't think of anything else that he could do. If he was around her, she could start asking some questions he didn't really want to answer. Like why he had shoved his sleeve into his mouth when asked about what he really felt about her. Or what he really felt about her  
  
Damn it. That monk.  
  
But wait! If his plan had worked and the monk had gotten that screwed up sword, then he should be in the same situation.  
  
Inu-yasha grinned and set out for camp.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
"Good morning sunshine." Said a grinning Inu-yasha who had crept into the clearing where the just awoken Miroku sat.  
  
Sango had in fact done her job. The sword hung at Miroku's waist.  
  
"Anything different this morning?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Yeah. Woke up with this sword." Miroku stated. A puzzled look came over his face for just a moment and the passed.  
  
"And who would you have rather woken up with, I wonder?" Inu-yasha smirked.  
  
"Sango." Miroku said, then a puzzled look came over his face, like he was wondering why his own mouth had betrayed him.  
  
'Man, do I know that look.' Inu-yasha thought.  
  
"It seems to me, Miroku, that whatever has happened to me also now ails you. It's just a theory, though. Now what could I use to test that theory." Inu-yasha pondered, watching a horrified Miroku. "Oh, I know just what to use! What do you really feel about our friend Sango?"  
  
Miroku dove for Inu-yasha's sleeve. The hanyou jerked it out of the way, sending the monk diving into the brush.  
  
"Damn you." The monk scowled. The half demon watched with amusement as the monks face twisted. He was trying to not talk. Let's just see how long he could fight against the influence of the sword.  
  
"I love her! Are you happy now, you sicko?" The monk snarled.  
  
"Oh, don' t worry. I won't tell anyone about what's happening to you."  
  
Miroku let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'll just let you go through the day trying to not let anyone know that you're lying. Should be interesting to watch." The hanyou smirked. Miroku's eyes widened.  
  
'Shit.' He thought, a million things that he lied about daily running through his mind. All it would take was one, "Miroku, whats wrong with you?" and it was all over. He could only imagine what Kagome and Sango would ask him about..  
  
Things he didn't particularly care to speak about.  
  
Especially things pertaining to Sango.  
  
"So its time, I think, Miroku, to find out how good of an actor you really are." Inu-yasha continued. He was enjoying all this, in a sick and demented kind of way. With that, he disappeared into the underbrush.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this.' Miroku pondered.  
  
'Well-' A little voice started.  
  
'Don't answer that.' Miroku stated.  
  
What was he going to do, anyways? Damn it. Stupid inability to lie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-yasha was being hunted.  
  
This was not how he expected to spend the last minutes of his life- scrambling through the brush away from Kagome. But her scent was getting closer and closer. He couldn't run much longer now.  
  
And when she found him, he would die. That was one certain thing.  
  
All the horrible questions that she could ask him that he would have to answer truthfully to rushed through his mind.  
  
The intoxicating aroma of Kagome that he usually enjoyed was drawing closer and closer. This was the one time, however, that he really didn't want to smell it.  
  
In an act of stupidity and desperation, he jumped up a tree, hoping that it would buy him atleast a few more seconds of life.  
  
"Inu-yasha? Where are you?"  
  
Damn it. He had to answer that, didn't he?  
  
"Here." He mumbled.  
  
"Oh, there you are!" She exclaimed, peering up at the moping half demon in the tree. "I have some things that I want to ask you."  
  
"Feh." Inu-yasha muttered. He hoped that she couldn't see that he was sweating.  
  
"Come down from that tree!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't make me do this the unpleasant way-"  
  
Inu-yasha was down in a flash, not actually particularly wanting to be sat from the height he was at. It hurt enough from the ground.  
  
"What is it, wench?" He asked, trying to seem nonchalant. He crossed his arms in front of his chest so that she couldn't see that his hands were shaking. She had so much damn power over him! Anything that she wanted to know, she could. He couldn't hold anything back. He had the distinct feeling that the sleeve would be of no assistance this time, and if he tried to flee she would sit him hard.  
  
"Inu-yasha, why did you run away from me?"  
  
"I didn't really want have to face you until this spell wore off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are some questions that I didn't really want to answer."  
  
He braced himself. Here it came-  
  
But there was nothing, only silence.  
  
Kagome stared off into space, eyes full of thought.  
  
'Why doesn't she get this over with already? Why is she stalling so damn long. WHY WON'T SHE JUST PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY?!'  
  
"Inu-yasha?" The girl said, eyes now focusing on him. Her voice was soft, full of an emotion that he couldn't really identify. He swallowed. Her scent was strange too.  
  
"Would you ever hate me?" She asked, looking down.  
  
"No." He answered, then looked away, his cheeks dusted with pink.  
  
"Can I tell you something, then? Will you promise that you won't be mad?"  
  
"Well, it kind of depends." Inu-yasha muttered.  
  
"Will you please promise anyways?"  
  
"Yeah." He grumbled.  
  
"I guess I can take your word for that, huh?" She laughed nervously. "With you not being able to lie and all." She smiled, but he could smell her fear.  
  
'Fear? Why the hell is she afraid? What is she getting at, anyways?' Inu-yasha pondered.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Inu-yasha, I love you."  
  
Inu-yashas eyes widened and his mind frosted over with shock. "What?" He inquired, his voice cold.  
  
" I love you Inu-yasha. I've loved you since the moment that I saw you bound to that tree. Kind of funny, isn't it?" She laughed. Her fear was tangable in her voice, and became stronger in her scent.  
  
'She's afraid of rejection.' Inu-yasha realized. 'She's afraid that I'm going to break my oath.'  
  
Another scent reached Inu-yasha's nose. It was somewhat familiar, but one that he couldn't stand.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked, his voice melting. Damn it. Was she.?  
  
She turned away from him, but not before he caught a glimpse of wetness on her cheeks.  
  
She was crying?  
  
"I-I-I'm going to leave now Inu-yasha." Kagome sniffed. "I-I'm sorry. I know I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot to think that you could return my feelings." She started walking out of the clearing, her steps shuffling.  
  
'Her heart is breaking.' Inu-yasha realized. 'But then why-why can't I follow her? Damnit!'  
  
'Because you're afraid.' The annoying little voice in his head stated. 'Because you're a damn coward and you're afraid that she's going to hurt you like Kikyo did.'  
  
'But, but Kikyo and Kagome- they're not the same!' Inu-yasha replied.  
  
'Exactley.' The voice replied smugly.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes widened. Suddenly he was moving, sprinting towards where Kagome had fled.  
  
"Kagome!" He screamed, finding his voice. He had to find her- he had to, before she left. He had to tell her what he had been so fearful of her knowing. But now all fear was gone from his body, replaced with a fiery determination to fix his idiotic mistake.  
  
"Kagome-" He yelled again. He was closer, he could smell her ahead of him. He finally burst into the clearing that she was crossing. She didn't turn around, though.  
  
He leapt forward and caught her wrist before she could take another step. He pulled her around to face him, but she looked at the ground, refusing to meet his gaze.  
  
"Damn it Kagome, look at me!" He commanded.  
  
"You promised- you promised that you wouldn't be angry with me. Inu- yasha." Kagome sobbed.  
  
"Kagome, I'm not angry. I just want you to look at me!" He yelled. With that he grasped her chin and pulled her face up so that she was looking into his eyes.  
  
Her eyes were red from crying as she ran, and her scent was overpoweringly full of grief.  
  
"Kagome, stop crying." Inu-yasha requested, his voice soft. She closed her eyes, tears continuing to run down her face.  
  
With a gentle hand he wipe the tears away from her cheek. "Kagome. please, just stop crying." He pleaded. Still, she continued.  
  
'She's so damn stubborn.' He thought. Slowly he leaned in towards her and kissed her forehead. It was a feather kiss, lighter than air, but Inu- yasha could still feel his cheeks burn with the contact.  
  
Kagome stared up at him through soaked eyelashes.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" She whispered. The tears had finally stopped, to Inu- yasha's relief. Their faces were still only inches away.  
  
"Do you want to know what the monk was trying to make me tell you?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards his chest.  
  
"He was trying to make me tell you that I love you." He whispered. As Kagome looked up with wonder, he caught her lips in a kiss.  
  
The first thing that struck Inu-yasha was that it wasn't like kissing Kikyo. Kissing her was like kissing stone. (No pun intended.) It was nothing. But this kiss was different.  
  
It made him forget everything around him, everything that troubled him. All he could seem to remember was the girl that was in his arms, the girl that he loved more than anything else. Everywhere their skin touched burned, but in a way that made Inu-yasha want to kiss her forever. She broke the kiss softly, looking up at him with eyes that were happier than he had ever seen them before.  
  
She rested her head on his chest gently, and they stood there for a long time, unmoving and silent.  
  
Finally Kagome reached up and started rubbing Inu-yasha's ears.  
  
Inu-yasha tried to scowl at her, but eventually gave in.  
  
"Have I ever told you that I love the way that you pur? And your ears? And well-frankly- pretty much everything about you?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha smiled.  
  
"Inu-yasha? Will you promise me something?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Never changed."  
  
Inu-yasha just stared at her. She wanted him to stay- like this? In this half demon form? But why? Wouldn't she want him to become human so that he could be with her?  
  
As if reading his mind, Kagome continued. "I love you the way you are, Inu-yasha. If you changed who you are I don't know what I'd do."  
  
'It was Kikyo.' Inu-yasha realized. 'It was Kikyo who wanted me to become human for her.' But Kagome, she wanted him to stay the same.  
  
"Only if you promise never to leave me." Inu-yasha replied.  
  
"It's a deal." Kagome smiled. With that she wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him down into another sweet kiss.  
  
AN:  
  
Monigue: Okay, so Inu-yasha and Kagome are pretty much done. The focus will be on Miroku and Sango in the next couple of chapters.  
  
Miroku+Sango: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Monigue: Ignore them. I hoped you enjoyed reading this fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it! And review please! 


	5. Forced Confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my MP3 player. (Hugs close.) No one can take away my music! NO ONE!!!  
  
Lawyer person: Actually, it's not your music. It belongs to the artist and their recording company.  
  
Monigue: CURSE YOU LAWYERS! CURSE YOU TO HELL!  
  
Ria: Umm... Monigue? You're a lawyer for the mock trail.  
  
Monigue: ... oh.  
  
AN: Wow. I'm... updating. It's the end of the world! Run away! I really want to update more. Right now I'm going on a four fic cycle. Depending on how good I am they'll be updated quickly or slowly. Any who, if anyone still reads this, let me know what you think! And yes, you are free to scream at me for not updating. (Hides behind couch and braces self for attack.) PS: I'm changing into the present tense because that's now my preferred writing tense. If you hate the present tense... give this a try. The present tense can be good if you use it right. It can also be breath takingly bad to, but that's another story.  
  
5/18-  
  
Miroku is sweating under his robes and at the back of his neck, underneath his ponytail. He hopes that Sango, who is next to him cooking dinner will not notice his nerves. Any question that she asks could let her know that the same thing that had happened to Inu-yasha has happened to him. And from there, things could get ugly. He might have to pull an Inu- yasha and run away. But then again, he didn't have superhuman speed. She would catch up to him quickly and then he would really be in for it.  
  
"I wonder where Inu-yasha and Kagome are?" Sango ponders, interrupting Miroku's thoughts. She looks at him strangely when she sees him jerk slightly. "They're going to miss dinner." She continues, staring at the monk besides her. What is wrong with him? He seems strangely jumpy.  
  
"The last time I saw them... well..." Miroku smiles in a perverted way. "Lets just say they probably don't want to be disturbed." Sango's eyes widen.  
  
"You mean... they finally told each other how they both feel?" She asks, looking down at her hands and wondering when she will tell the man besides what she feels. He wonders how soon she will figure him out and get how he feels about her. Both of them blush slightly.  
  
"Yeah. It sure looked like it." He responds, fiddling with the prayer beads on his hand.  
"Think it had anything to do with that odd spell that was on Inu- yasha?" Sango asks.  
  
"I think that it has everything to do with that spell that was on him." Miroku says.  
  
"It was pretty odd too. I mean, we haven't fought any battles with enemies that could do something like that to someone. I wonder who or what put it on him?"  
  
"It's an odd sword." He says, instantly regretting the words as they come out of his mouth.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Inu-yasha told me." Well, it's true.  
  
"So Inu-yasha has a sword that makes him not be able to tell any lies? Does it affect anyone else?"  
  
"Yeah. In fact, it's working on someone right now." Miroku says. His violet eyes are wide with panic.  
  
"Who?" A distraction! He needs a distraction! In a panic he reaches out his hand and grabs her ass. Far to quickly for Miroku to respond she smacks him hard across the face and scotches away from him to the other side of the fire.  
  
"You pervert. Miroku, why the hell do you feel the need to grope women?" She scowls. He shrugs.  
  
"It's a mix of things. I find myself mildly attracted to most women that I meet. Sometimes I'll hit on a bunch of girls that I don't really like all that much or in that way to hide the fact that I like another. And I just like the way that women feel." Sango still looks extremely grumpy.  
  
"Well, it's stupid. What you do, I mean." Sango grumbles.  
  
"What? How?" Miroku asks, vaguely surprised.  
  
"What if the woman that you really like is repulsed by that? Or you try to cop a feel on her at the wrong moment? You've ruined a lot of moments that way!" She exclaims. He regards her with interest, one eyebrow raised at her choice of tense. "I mean, you could ruin a lot of moments." She corrects sloppily, blushing.  
  
"Well, it happens. I take that chance though." He responds, noting with pleasure how cute she is when she blushes.  
  
"So who are the girls that you grope just to cover yourself up?" Sango asks, staring into the fire.  
  
"Well, Kagome is a good example of a girl that I don't feel that way about. She belongs to Inu-yasha, and that was pretty obvious since the beginning. Most of the village girls I hit on I'm not that interested in."  
  
"What about me?" She blurts out, blushing.  
  
"Well... if I told you I wasn't interested, I would be lying." He grins nervously.  
  
She seems surprised by this. She closes her eyes, tries to control the swarm of butterflies that are attacking the sides of her stomach.  
  
"Miroku, what do you really feel about me?" Miroku knows he has to answer. He couldn't lie, say that he wasn't interested in her as more than a friend. He couldn't even say that it was merely a physical attraction.  
  
He would have to tell her...  
  
"You're more than a friend to me, at least. You're a beautiful girl, and smart and strong, and..." He pauses, but realizes that he can't stop now. "I love you Sango." He says, after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Really? You mean it?" She asks, leaning in towards him.  
  
"I have to." He says, sliding the sword out of its sheath and laying it in front of himself.  
  
"Is that..." She starts, looking down at the sword. He nods. She picks up the sword carefully.  
  
"Then I can tell you," she says, smiling. "That I love you truthfully." With this she throws the sword to the side and lunges towards him, kissing him hard on the lips. He is knocked backward by the impact. She pauses for air, smiling down at him.  
  
"I suppose this would probably be a pretty good moment to ask." He starts, kissing her on the lips. "Would you bear my children?"  
  
"Of course, you idiot." She answers, kissing him again.  
  
The next day the sword had vanished as mysteriously as it had come. None of them were really concerned, however. They were all preoccupied with something much more important. Each other.  
  
END!  
  
AN: Hey, it's done! I was writing this and figured out that there wasn't really anything more that I could write about. I hope you liked this! Please review. Wow, I feel very very fluff sick right now. Haha. Sweet sweet fluff. 


End file.
